Well drilling generally requires a drill rig and equipment and personnel. The area around land based drill rigs can become muddy when it rains and can be to soft to support trucks and other heavy equipment associated with the drilling process. Pads formed of wood planks are frequently used around land based drill rigs to provide a surface to support workers and equipment and prevent ground contamination.
It has been found that the use of planking does not provide a suitable surface due to the planking becoming slick with mud, water and oil. Oak is commonly used for planks and results in many oak trees being cut down unnecessarily. Furthermore, when the planks absorb oil, they create an environmental hazard.
In view of the foregoing it can be seen that there is a need for a new construction for well drilling pads that provide a safer and longer lasting support structure that avoids the use of wood products.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading of the detailed description of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.